The Truth about Fairy Tail
by Koroz
Summary: What was thought to be a normal trip to the library for three mages ends with a close encounter with the Fourth Wall


Lucy and Levy both shared the same passion of reading and writing. This made them close friends that would visit the library every week or so as way to temporarily escape the chaos that naturally comes with being a member of Fairy Tail. One day while they were discussing their plans to go to the library, they had the misfortune of being overheard by a certain scarlet-haired knight.

"The library? That sounds like a great time!" Erza exclaimed. "You all don't mind if I tag along today, do you?"

Lucy almost yelped once she knew that Erza had overheard them. She was quite close with the powerful wizard and would have no problem with her joining them on any other excursion. But she and Levy went to the library as a way to relax from all the excitement that Fairy Tail brings. And Erza... tends to bring excitement wherever she goes.

Not wanting to reject one of her closest friends, Lucy tried to get Erza to decline of her own volition. "I didn't know you liked books, Erza. You can definitely come if you want to, but I gotta say, you might find it pretty boring. Levy and I are just going to be sitting around and reading for a couple of hours."

"Of course I love to read! I may be a member of Fairy Tail, but even I can enjoy a slow day of reading from time to time."

Suddenly, Happy flew by and said while trying to control his laughter, "Yeah, but you only read erotica nov-" Erza immediately punted him away and started yelling at him clear embarrassment.

While Erza was distracted, Levy smiled at Lucy and said,"Oh come on Lucy. I know Erza has a lot of energy, but I think it could be a lot of fun if she comes along."

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I just hope she doesn't bring the whole building down or something." She then shouted toward Erza, "C'mon Erza, we're going now!"

Erza looked back with excitement and said, "Okay! Just let me change." She proceeded to use her requip spell and her clothes turned into a pencil skirt with leggings, a cozy brown sweater, and reading glasses she definitely didn't need. "Allright, I'm ready!"

They had only been at the library for a couple of hours before Erza grew impatient. She had already finished reading the book she picked out, and while she enjoyed it, she was starting to grow uncomfortable just sitting around. She tied to read another of the books she picked out, but quickly got bored with it and put it down. She looked up and overheard Lucy and Levy talking about the books they were reading.

"The Fourth Wall? I've never heard of that." Lucy said with a puzzled expression.

"Think about a play and how there are three walls surrounding it," Levy explained, "There is an invisible fourth wall that separates the characters on stage with the audience. So basically, the character in my book is 'breaking the fourth wall' when he realizes that he really is just a character in a book."

Lucy suddenly shivered and said, "Ugh, that makes me feel super uncomfortable for some reason. I couldn't imagine that happening to me."

Levy, who was just as uncomfortable with the topic, shuddered and said, "I know, right! We'd basically just be puppets controlled by some unseen force, our lives nothing more than entertainment to an audience we would never meet."

Erza interjected the conversation and said, "Hey guys, I'm going to go look for more books."

Lucy could tell that Erza was growing impatient and replied, "Erza, if you're bored, you can leave whenever you want. You won't hurt our feelings."

Erza suddenly blushed and said, "Oh, not at all! I'm having a great time!" She then tried to laugh, but it was obviously forced. "I just need some new reading material. To read! Because I love reading so much!" Erza quickly left and the two returned to their conversation.

Erza returned to the book section and was once again amazed at just the sheer volume of books this library held. There were enough books for even the biggest of bookworms like Lucy and Levy to enjoy for the rest of their lives. Erza began to try to find a book she would enjoy, but none of the titles piqued her interest. However, she suddenly came across a rather large book that did not fit with the rest of the books. It looked to be at least several centuries old and was quite worn down. Erza grabbed it, and the texture alone was enough to send chills down her spine. It felt almost alien in nature; she had never felt anything like it. She then flipped the book over to look at the title which was shocking enough for her to gasp.

The title was, "The Truth about Fairy Tail."

Erza ran back as fast as she could, knocking over several stacks of books in the process and exclaimed, "Guys, you need to look at this book right now!"

Lucy turned around with a shocked expression and said, "Erza, calm down. What is it?" Erza proceeded to show them the title of the book, which made them immediately understand why Erza was acting so weird.

"The Truth of Fairy Tail? What does it say?" Levy asked.

Erza replied, "That's the thing. I've tried to open it with all my might, but the thing just won't budge!"

Levy took the book from Erza's hands and immediately noted how strange it felt. The texture was something that she couldn't put into words. After examining it further, Levy said, "I think there must be some sort of magic seal placed on it. The only way for us to break it would be to overload it with our own magic power."

Erza thought for a second and said, "I see. let's combine our magic together. There's no way that the book is strong enough to resist all of us."

Lucy suddenly grew a worried expression and asked, "Do you think that's a good idea? What if this thing was sealed for a reason?"

Erza replied with fierce determination, "We can't just ignore this. What if this book has something we need to know." She placed her hand on the book and urged the others to do the same. Lucy and Levy followed, though with clear hesitation. The three began to channel their magic into the book before it began to glow. The white light that covered the book suddenly started to crack and then shattered completely, knocking back the three mages onto the ground.

An exhausted Lucy looked up and asked, "Did we do it?"

"I dunno," replied Erza, "But there's only one way to find out." She proceeded to open the book with relative ease. As soon as the book was open, a bright light flashed and engulfed the three women.

Lucy gasped and opened her eyes. Her head was foggy and was having trouble piecing everything together. She looked around and noticed that she was in a completely white void. Absolutely nothing was in it, save for her two friends that were starting to wake up in the same confusion.

"Guys!" She waved, "I'm over here!"

"Lucy!" Levy replied, "Where do you think we are?"

"I think I am the one that has to unfortunately explain the matter to you, my dears," said a mysterious voice that came from nowhere. Suddenly, the mysterious book appeared along with a rather handsome man. He had spiky black hair, sharp black eyes, and wore a fancy black suit with a red tie.

"Who are you?" Erza growled as she attempted to bring out a sword with her magic. However, it seemed as if she wasn't able to use magic in this strange place. She hid her fear and quickly continued, "Why did you bring us here?"

The stranger sighed and solemnly replied, "I didn't bring you here. Actually, I was trying to keep people out with that magic seal that you three broke. As for what I am, I guess you could say that I am the personification of this book. I come from another world and am not truly meant to exist, but the cracks of this world eventually forced me in here. My purpose is to explain the true nature of this world and of Fairy Tail. I'm afraid you cannot leave until you accept what I'm about to say."

"Another world? True nature of Fairy Tail? What on earth does that mean?" Levy asked, letting her curious nature get the better of herself.

"Well, before I start explaining, there are some things you three need to read." The man waved his hand and several books appeared before the three.

Lucy grabbed one of the books and noticed that the cover depicted her, Happy, and Natsu traveling together. Her hands shaking, she whispered the title out loud, "F-fairy Tail..."

The man grimaced and replied, "That's right, Lucy. The truth about Fairy Tail is that it is not just guild in the fictional land of Fiore, but it is also the title of a popular Manga series. And you three are all fictional characters from said story."


End file.
